


Божественное творение

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe – Good omens Setting, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Одно Хастур знал точно — чертов Блэк может испортить любой Армагеддон, а то и вовсе его сорвать. Стало быть, от него надо было избавляться, но как?!
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Божественное творение

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: божественное.

Хастур никогда не забывал, что он Падший. Он гордился этим знанием и верил, что однажды наступит час его триумфа. Великая битва непременно расставит всё по местам и воздаст по заслугам. Каждому! Именно так он понимал Непостижимый замысел, ради которого можно терпеть неудобства и некоторые лишения. В конце концов, он герцог Ада, и кому, как не ему, следует служить примером адским тварям? То-то же. Но и преимуществ его статус тоже давал немало, и все они были подробно прописаны в «Положении о чинах и рангах», утверждённом ещё в незапамятные времена самим Люцифером. 

Это самое «Положение» Хастур перечитывал так часто, что без труда мог цитировать его с любой страницы, любого параграфа и любого абзаца. Память у него была отличная — огромное преимущество перед большинством обитателей Ада. «Ад не забудет. Ад не простит!» — именно этот плакат, по его разумению, должен был украшать стены коридоров Преисподней (солидно и по существу!), но дело доверили Кроули, поэтому и вышло... что вышло. Хастур снова прочитал «Выше нос! Помни — самое худшее еще впереди», плюнул под ноги и упёрся взглядом в «Дьявол находит работу для бездельников — изобразите занятость!». И какие нервы выдержат такое?!

Стоило ли говорить, что в кабинет Вельзевул Хастур пришёл в отвратительном настроении, хотя ничего не имел против совещаний? Лигур взглядом указал на место рядом с собой, куда Хастур и уселся, проклиная колченогие стулья и недостаточное финансирование нужд управленческого аппарата. А ведь это на них, на минуточку, всё тут держалось. Тяжёлый немигающий взгляд Вельзевул заставлял демонов попроще ёрзать и втягивать головы в плечи, но Хастур слишком уважал начальство, чтобы так лебезить, поэтому лишь кивнул, на мгновение склонив голову, и только.

— Итак, нач-чнём... 

В монотонном голосе Вельзевул слышалось жужжание целого роя мух, и это успокаивало Хастура. Теперь у него хватило бы куража пройти мимо плаката «Ты ничего не значишь», сверкнув улыбкой и презрительно сощурившись, словно эти слова не относятся к нему так же, как и к остальным обитателям Ада. Протокол собрания на этот раз доверили вести Дагон, и Хастур уважительно поглядывал на тающую стопку чистых листов. Вот что значит правильный подход! А казалось бы, обычная повестка.

— О! Приветики! А тут мило.

Всё-таки выдержке Вельзевул можно было позавидовать. Ну, или восхититься. Никто другой бы не смог сохранить самообладание, когда в кабинет князя Преисподней ввалился какой-то смертный и, нарушив не меньше десятка статей «Положения», обратился напрямую к Вельзевул:

— Что за собрание? У вас тут тоже, что ли, войнушка? — смертный довольно оскалился. — Простите, совершенно забыл о приличиях. Я же не представился. Сириус Блэк к вашим услугам. С кем имею честь разговаривать?

— Хас-стур, раз-зберис-сь!

Разбираться Хастур любил, как любил и порядок, и организованность, и ответственность. В общем, всё то, отчего Кроули бежал, как от купели со святой водой — в Аду хватало своих отщепенцев. 

— О! Прикольный плащец, и платформа забойная, — оценил смертный Хастура. — Может, у тебя и травка есть? Я б пыхнул.

Хастур уже понял, что от срыва Вельзевул отделяют мгновения, а потому поспешил схватить этого отморозка за плечо и вытащить из кабинета начальства. В коридор. Куда подальше. Несколько раз встряхнув его для убедительности, Хастур начал допрос:

— Откуда ты такой взялся?

— И это всё, что тебя интересует? — скорчил гримасу смертный. — Дело было так. В Министерстве магии завязалась небольшая драчка. Мы, конечно, побеждали, все дела, но тут из-за досадного недоразумения я свалился прямиком в Арку Смерти.

Хастур скривился, пытаясь разобраться в этой белиберде. Какое Министерство магии? Какая Арка Смерти?.. Догадка была слишком невероятной — кажется, Кроули докладывал об этом как об очередном своём достижении. Как же оно называлось?..

— Ты этот... наркомэн! — вспомнил Хастур и, заметив непонимание во взгляде собеседника, попытался воспроизвести данные из отчёта Кроули: — Каннабис? Морфин? Кокаин? Метамфетамин? Амфетамин? Нет?

— Предлагаешь? — оскалился смертный. — Извини, родной, но я сейчас без бабла. Или у вас тут просто так дают дозу? Чтобы, типа, такие ширнулись, подсели, а потом отрабатывали в этих катакомбах?

Хастур озадаченно почесал затылок. Пришелец был словно из другого мира, к тому же ловко обошёл сортировку. Совершенно непостижимым способом — и на этот счёт не было никаких инструкций.

— Эй! Ты завис, что ли? — смертный пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом Хастура. — Давай я тебе дальше про Арку расскажу. Оттуда, по ходу, никто ещё не выбирался.

Хастур кивнул, поощряя рассказ. В конце концов, вдруг действительно что-то объяснит?

— Так вот, — оживился смертный. — Там было темно, холодно и ни черта не понятно. Я поорал, разумеется, для приличия, но мне никто не ответил, и тогда я пошёл.

— Куда?

— Просто прямо. Шёл-шёл себе... устал. Сел.

— И что в этом интересного?

— Ха! Когда остановишься, то мысли в голове тоже упорядочиваются, и можно найти выход из любой ситуации.

— И ты нашёл?

— Я решил пойти в обратную сторону. Это же логично! Во всех лабиринтах выход находится там же, где и вход, стало быть, мне надо было найти вход.

— Логично, — согласился Хастур. — Но, судя по всему, ты его не нашёл.

— Не перебивай, — смертный усмехнулся с самым важным видом. — В какой-то момент я почувствовал, что воняет дерьмом. Очень отчётливо. И я решил, что раз есть дерьмо, то должны быть и люди. И пошёл на запах. Потому что задолбался уже бродить в темноте. Там тоже была какая-то тряпка, закрывающая проход, я её порвал и оказался в небольшой комнате. С дверью. Открываю, а там надпись: «Стены не лизать!» И я понял, что я на месте — там, где пишут такие плакаты, определённо есть жизнь. Потом коридор повернул... и ещё... и я оказался на вашем сборище.

Хастур сжал виски, напряжённо размышляя о том, что если пришельца вернуть туда, откуда он пришёл, то проблема исчезнет. Потому что неучтённая душа — это не только куча бумаг и разных процедур. Так и в немилость к Владыке попадёшь, если тот узнает, что в Преисподнюю можно не просто войти с улицы, разорвав какую-то тряпку, но и бродить там, нарушая не только все инструкции, но и само «Положение». И Владыка не станет церемониться и искать виноватых — влетит всем, кроме, пожалуй, Кроули, который не при делах. Как обычно.

— Ну, чего молчишь-то? Впрочем, если у тебя есть травка, я бы не отказался — уж больно вид у тебя обдолбанный.

Так Хастура ещё не оскорбляли! Адские твари боялись его, а попавшие Вниз души трепетали только от упоминания его имени.

— Заткнись! Я не обдолбанный! — Хастур несколько раз встряхнул пришельца, стараясь побольнее ударить его об стену. — Я герцог Ада.

— Пф-ф! А я тогда принц Датский.

— Я знал всяких принцев, ты и близко не похож.

— Как и ты на герцога.

— Ах ты ж, обглодыш! — Хастур начал выходить из себя. — Да я тебя!..

— И что ты мне сделаешь? — деловито поинтересовался смертный. — Убьёшь?

М-да... этот гадёныш, хоть и был идиотом, но зрил в корень. Убить его Хастур точно не мог, как и отправить в Чистилище, куда был только один вход — с Земли.

— Давай показывай, откуда ты выбрался. Отправлю тебя обратно.

Пришелец прищурился:

— Ты идиот, или как? Чтобы я обратно в эту темноту? А вот это не хочешь? — и он показал жест, считавшийся у смертных верхом неприличия.

Это могло бы стать проблемой, если бы Хастур не знал, где висит ближайший плакат, запрещающий лизать стены. А уж найти проход будет совсем плёвым делом. Для герцога Ада.

— Эй, а чего это ты тут вынюхиваешь?

— Меня зовут Хастур, смертный... 

— А меня Сириус, и? Нюхаешь-то чего?

— Думаешь, я не найду твой проход? — глумливо усмехнулся Хастур.

— По запаху? Вряд ли. Дерьмом пахло здесь, а ты принюхался... я вот, кстати, тоже уже ни хрена не чувствую, а вонь была та ещё.

— Может, от канализации? — Хастур задумчиво погладил фамильяра.

— Ух ты ж! Настоящая жаба? На хера она тебе?

— Не каждому положен фамильяр, — медленно начал Хастур, чтобы смертный проникся важностью информации.

— Не, ну у нас тоже у некоторых были фамильяры, и даже жабы. Но чтобы вот так на голове носить? А если это крыса?

— Заткнись, а? — у Хастура непроизвольно дёрнулась щека. — Сейчас я тебя по-быстрому отправлю обратно, и там ты можешь рассказывать всё что угодно. Если, конечно, тебя там кто-то станет слушать.

— Нашёл дурака! — смертный развернулся и, помахав Хастуру рукой, пошёл по коридору.

— А ну стой!

— Размечтался. Сначала выход найди.

В принципе, он был прав. Логичнее сначала найти выход, а уже потом вытолкать туда этого наглеца. Пусть пока поболтается по бесконечным адским коридорам, а когда затоскует, тут-то Хастур и возьмёт его за жопу. Куда он денется из Преисподней? Да и несолидно герцогу Ада бегать за каким-то смертным.

Однако найти проход, завешанный разодранной тряпкой, оказалось не так просто. Хастур очень надеялся, что Кроули икается там, где он сейчас прохлаждается, потому что плакатов с призывом не лизать стены оказалось чересчур много. И, натыкаясь на очередной, Хастур вспоминал Кроули. Ёмким тихим словом. И не поленился же... чтоб его вилами отымели!.. На дыбе!

— Отлично выглядишь, Хастур. Тебе к лицу эта поза мыслителя. Немного усилий, и сложится впечатление, что ты умеешь читать.

— Кроули! — рявкнул Хастур, жалея, что не может проделать с этим мудаком всё, о чём только что горячо мечтал. — Ты опоздал на собрание!

— И это не удивительно. Потому что я занимаюсь настоящей работой, а не обнюхиваю стены, ну или ещё чем ты там занимаешься, — Кроули сунул пальцы в карманы неприлично узких брюк и принялся раскачиваться, явно не собираясь уходить.

Хастур прищурился, разглядывая этого пижона. Работой он занимается... ну, разумеется. Чем же ещё? А может, перевесить проблему на него? Пусть выведет этого смертного Наверх... Хастур вовремя прикусил язык — в «Положении» была однозначно описана возможность возвращения души, и это точно не подъём на эскалаторе в компании не самого обязательного демона.

— Иди, куда шёл. Понятно?

— Иначе?

— Иначе стены обнюхивать будешь ты. Пока не найдёшь проход, через который в Ад могут проникать души, минуя Чистилище.

— Я бы с радостью, — оскалился улыбкой Кроули, — но я сильно опаздываю к Вельзевул. Чао!

Разумеется, лишь только речь зашла о настоящем деле, этого пиздюка как ветром сдуло. Ну и скатертью дорога! Хастур остановился у очередного плаката, гадая, искал он тут уже или ещё нет, и раздумывая, чем помечать эти самые плакаты, чтобы не превратить эстетически приятную вещь в очередной треш. По всему выходило, что знак надо рисовать на стене рядом с плакатом, и это должно быть что-то небанальное. Круг, начерченный красным мелом, в принципе неплох, но...

— Хастур, — в глазах Лигура мелькали отблески багрянца, хоть он и старался выглядеть нейтрально. — А где твой подопечный?

— Чего это он мой-то?

— Во-первых, ты его вывел с собрания, а во-вторых, приказы Вельзевул не обсуждаются.

— А разве был приказ?

— Уже есть. Дагон умеет поторопиться.

— Когда не надо, — пробурчал Хастур. — А этот придурок шляется где-то тут. Надеюсь, встретит Адскую гончую, и та его сожрёт.

— По приказу я должен тебя подменить, если ты не справишься. Знаешь, как это бывает?

Хастур знал, поэтому не горел желанием меняться с Лигуром местами, ведь это означало не только понижение ранга, но и дисциплинарное взыскание. 

— Пока я справляюсь.

— Пока, — Лигур мрачно усмехнулся. — Но подопечный уже предоставлен сам себе, и не известно, чем занимается.

— Брось ты, — Хастур почесал шею. — Сам же знаешь, что ничего он здесь натворить не сможет.

— Но я бы на твоём месте его нашёл, — Лигур нехорошо улыбнулся, — и запер хотя бы в своём кабинете.

Хастуру оставалось согласиться с коллегой и пожалеть о том, что не додумался до этого сам.

— Я дал ему возможность осмотреться.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Лигур.

— Чтобы он захотел побыстрее нас покинуть... ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я? — прищурился Хастур.

— О! У него есть воля, и если он сбежит отсюда сам, то попадёт в Чистилище... Гениально!

Хастур скромно усмехнулся:

— Таков мой план.

Лигур пожелал ему удачи и ушёл, а Хастур отправился в свой кабинет, чтобы проверить, насколько тот подходит на роль тюрьмы. Однако там его поджидал отвратительный сюрприз: в его любимом кресле, развалившись и сложив ноги на столе, сидел этот гадёныш, и не просто сидел! В его поганых руках было «Положение», и он его явно изучал!

— Привет, Хастур, а ты быстро меня нашёл.

— Это. Мой. Кабинет!

Когда Хастур говорил таким тоном, адские твари начинали дрожать, а этому мудаку — хоть бы что!

— Да знаю я, знаю. Мне подсказали.

— Кто?

— Какая разница? Дело не в том, а в этом, — гадёныш потряс «Положением». — У тебя большая проблема, Хастур.

— Ах, ты ж!

— Спокойно... тише... тише...

Хастур не понял, как оказался на полу, да ещё и в объятьях этого отморозка. Похоже, он чудом не развоплотился, только вот откуда бы тут взяться чуду? А гадёныш продолжал водить над ним своей палкой и шептать какую-то бессмыслицу.

— И незачем так орать, Хастур... ты чуть было себя не спалил. В прямом смысле слова. Я не шучу. Но я тебя спас! — он жизнерадостно улыбнулся. — И теперь ты мой магический должник.

— Чего? 

Если бы у Хастура остались силы, он бы свернул шею идиоту. Не то чтобы это на что-то повлияло, но ходить тому стало бы неудобно. На первых порах. Или ещё можно сломать руку... или вырвать сердце... и глаза... только вот толку?! Регенерация здесь просто потрясающая, а оставшиеся шрамы могут отбить желание выбраться на землю — у смертных есть такие причуды, Кроули рассказывал.

— Ну, должник магический... не слышал про такое? Ты же тоже можешь колдовать, может, даже не хуже меня.

Феерический долбоёб!

— Я герцог Ада, — начал Хастур.

— Ну да, местечко не очень, — перебил гадёныш, — но не станешь же ты утверждать, что маггловские сказки не врут? Это какие-то катакомбы под Лондоном? А у вас тут что-то типа подполья? И вы собираетесь захватить власть? Поэтому учёт душ и всё такое?

Хастуру захотелось постучаться головой о стену, но, с другой стороны, смертный сам всё придумал... И что это, как не путь избавления от него?

— Примерно, — скривился Хастур, будто выдавал самую большую тайну. — Поэтому, если у тебя в Лондоне остались какие-то дела, ты можешь туда подняться.

— В смысле «подняться»?

— У нас есть тайный эскалатор.

— Типа, как в метро?

— Примерно, — Хастур со значением кивнул.

— Пиздец! И ты молчал?!

— Ты же читал! Там красным по белому написано, что я не могу тебя вывести на... в Лондон, — быстро поправился Хастур. — И если ты сбежишь, меня могут наказать.

— Это если узнают, — гадёныш, кажется, клюнул и, понизив голос до самого заговорщического шёпота, продолжил: — Но если мы с тобой случайно пройдём мимо эскалатора, то ты можешь за мной не уследить... и даже не заметить, куда это я делся... И не надо этот дурацкий проход искать.

Проход найти всё равно было нужно. Хотя бы для того, чтобы заделать чем-то посерьёзнее какой-то тряпки. Но на поиски можно будет отправить Эриков. Всё равно им нечем заняться, а развелось их уже сверх всякой меры.

— Ну, не знаю, — Хастур изобразил напряжённую работу мысли.

— Решайся! А то я ведь могу тебе сильно подпортить жизнь. Ты даже не знаешь, на что я способен.

Хастур вполне мог это предположить, а потому улыбнулся самой идиотской из своих улыбок:

— А если сбежишь, то не подпортишь...

— Вот именно!

Хастур поднялся с пола и сдавил ладонями виски, избавляясь от головной боли, после чего пробормотал сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Ты можешь за мной проследить. Я собираюсь прогуляться... рядом с выходом...

Уговаривать этого идиота не пришлось, и, мысленно потирая руки от скорой удачи, Хастур направился к эскалатору. Разумеется, сначала вернув «Положение» на место.

— Не обязательно идти так близко от меня, — прошипел Хастур, когда они оказались в коридоре.

Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то дышал ему в спину. Зря, что ли, придумали термин «почтительное расстояние»?

— Вообще не проблема!

Оказалось, что с этим смертным можно было договориться, и так просто. Пф-ф! Хастур чувствовал себя чёртовым гением. Он дошёл до эскалатора, искоса наблюдая за своим спутником. Тот, кажется, даже начал посвистывать и делал вид, что не замечает ничего необычного. Актёрище! И только когда Хастур восьмой раз прошёл мимо эскалатора, а смертный ничего не предпринял, закралось страшное подозрение.

— Пс-с! Смертный!

— Меня зовут Сириус Блэк.

— Да пофиг! Ты почему не бежишь?

— Куда?!

Хастур оглядел пустой коридор, в очередной раз порадовавшись собственной репутации, распугавшей всех адских тварей, и сквозь зубы прошипел:

— Наверх.

— По стене, что ли, влезть? Ты обещал эскалатор.

— А это, по-твоему, что?

— Где?

— Да вот же! Прямо перед тобой!

— Стена.

— Бля... а эскалатор? — надежда ещё теплилась. — Вот же он. С таким зеленоватым свечением.

— Бля, — согласился смертный. — Не вижу ни хера. Даже свечения.

— Плохо.

— Плохо.

Хастур уже и без того нарушил третий параграф «Положения», а потому ему ничего не мешало сделать ещё один шаг.

— Хорошо. Пошли.

Смертный послушно дошёл за Хастуром до эскалатора и позволил взять себя за руку, которая с лёгкостью прошла сквозь движущийся поручень, будто тот был иллюзорным. Попытка поставить придурка на первую ступень оказалась столь же провальной — эскалатор тянулся вверх, а смертный оставался стоять на полу. Более того, если он делал первый шаг, то ступени эскалатора двигались прямо через него, не причиняя никакого вреда. 

— Ничего не чувствуешь?

— Лёгкое движение воздуха.

— Блядь!

А вот это уже была проблема. В принципе, можно ещё подхватить этого придурка на руки и держать так всё время движения на эскалаторе. Но за такое можно было не только впасть в немилость у Владыки и лишиться всех титулов, но и провести вечность на дне самой глубокой ямы где-нибудь на девятом круге Ада, к чему Хастур оказался совершенно не готов.

— И что теперь?

— Надо подумать.

Смертный с сомнением взглянул на Хастура:

— Может, с кем-нибудь посоветоваться?

— Да пошёл ты! — обиделся на такое недоверие Хастур. — Сами разберёмся.

— Сами так сами.

— Может, всё-таки вернёшься, откуда пришёл? А там уже и до Лондона недалеко.

— Нет! Во-первых, я не хочу.

— А во-вторых?

— Проход закрылся. Ну, или я перестал его видеть. Как этот долбанный эскалатор.

Вообще из Ада на Землю вело множество путей кроме парадного, но теперь уже Хастур сильно сомневался, что пришелец сможет по ним пройти. Да и без проводника он точно не выберется, а сопровождать... Голова гудела от распиравших её мыслей. Всё выходы, которые подсказывала логика, противоречили основным статьям «Положения», а на большее Хастуру не хватало фантазии и воображения.

— Значит, будешь пока здесь.

— Где это «здесь»? — пришелец огляделся. — В этом вонючем коридоре?

— Где хочешь! Я тебе не нянька.

Разумеется, Хастур немного покривил душой — приказ-то был, но по регламенту с ним сначала надо было ознакомиться. К тому же смертный вряд ли узнает и о приказе, и о роли Хастура в своей судьбе.

— А спать где?

— Зачем тебе спать? Мы не спим...

— Зато я сплю! — перебил его этот придурок. — И для этого мне надо место.

— Не хочу ничего знать, — отмахнулся Хастур. — Найди что-нибудь сам.

— Ладно!

Глядя вслед уходящему смертному, Хастур ощутил тень каких-то неясных предчувствий, но сумел отмахнуться и от них. В конце концов, ему надо было зайти в канцелярию и для начала узнать, к чему такому интересному его обязали. С другой стороны, если Лигур был его дублёром, то всегда оставалась возможность соскочить. Главное, найти подходящую лазейку.

Для порядка Хастур ещё несколько раз обыскал стены рядом с запрещающими плакатами. Похоже, смертный не врал, когда говорил, что проход исчез, но плох был бы тот демон, который поверил чьим-то словам. А Хастур к тому же очень ответственно относился к своим обязанностям. Правда, прочитав приказ, он захотел это изменить, потому что «нести полную ответственность за смертного Сириуса Блэка до его изгнания из Преисподней» было как-то чересчур.

Хастур отрядил два десятка Эриков и, назначив среди них старшего, поручил найти проход рядом с плакатом «Не лизать стены!». Он посчитал свои обязанности исполненными и поспешил в кабинет, чтобы как следует покопаться в «Положении» и найти подходящий параграф, дабы осчастливить Лигура новым заданием. Было в этом смертном что-то настораживающее и вызывающее злость при одном воспоминании. А ещё Хастур немного опасался его знакомства с Кроули, которое, судя по всему, и привело смертного в кабинет, куда ни одна адская тварь не входила без вызова. Даже Кроули!

Дверь тихо скрипнула, и Хастур замер на пороге, едва не закипая от злости. На полу под его любимым столом лежала Адская гончая, чёрной масти, которая даже ухом не повела при появлении хозяина кабинета. Может, сдохла, а смертный приволок её сюда в отместку? С него станется. Хастур подошёл поближе и слегка пнул тварь, проворно отскочив, когда огромные зубы лязгнули в дюйме от его щиколотки.

— Ах, ты ж!..

— Тиши, тише... это я... 

Хастур забыл все слова, и изо рта у него вырвалось какое-то сипение, которое не отражало и сотой доли того, что он хотел сказать наглому смертному, умевшему превращаться в собаку.

— Да не кипешуй ты так, Хастур, а то опять гореть начнёшь... оно тебе надо? — уговаривал его гадёныш, участливо заглядывая в лицо.

— Как?!

— О! — гадёныш довольно оскалился. — Готов поспорить, что такого ты ещё не видел. Я анимаг.

— Ты... ты... — Хастур не мог подобрать подходящее ругательство.

— Снейп бы сказал, что я уёбок, но где тот Снейп? — продолжал скалиться гадёныш.

— Ублюдок! — выдохнул Хастур.

— Уже лучше. Страшно, да?

Хастура наконец отпустило, и он разразился гневной тирадой, тон которой был крайне оскорбителен, а смысл сводился к тому, что главный здесь Хастур, а субординация — основа основ.

— Ух ты ж! — восторженно откликнулся гадёныш, когда Хастур сделал логическую паузу. — Ни разу не повторился! А некоторых слов даже я никогда не слышал, а слышал я много! Особенно в тюрьме.

Хастур подёргал слишком тесный воротник сорочки.

— Заткнись, а! Я — твой начальник, понятно?

— Нет. С чего бы это?

— Согласно приказа.

— Я нигде не расписывался, а потому мне на твои приказы начхать! Я к нему по-хорошему, а он тут... «начальник», — передразнил гадёныш и сплюнул на пол. — Дерьмо ты, а не начальник! То ли дело Дамблдор — вроде и посылает, но так ласково...

От сравнения с неведомым Дамблдором у Хастура не только начала дёргаться щека, но и перекосило рот.

— Иди отсюда! По-хорошему! А то я за себя не ручаюсь! 

— И что сделаешь?

— Нарушу все инструкции! И...

Повторять дважды гадёнышу не понадобилось: он уважительно покачал головой и выскользнул из кабинета, повторив один из запомнившихся оборотов речи. Не то чтобы Хастуру была приятна такая слава. Впрочем, не прошло и пары минут, как Хастур вспомнил недобрым словом эту тварь, оставившую отпечаток клыков на «Положении». Это ж надо, на что покусился!

Хастур щелчком пальцев привёл в порядок основной закон и тщательно разгладил страницы, проверяя, не осквернены ли они какой надписью или рисунком. Только убедившись, что всё в порядке, он уселся в кресло и приступил к чтению. Задача предстояла казуистически непростая, но Хастур собирался её решить. Чего бы ему это не стоило. Он уже вроде бы даже нащупал тему, когда в кабинете появился Лигур и без всяких уместных случаю церемоний заявил:

— Хастур, уйми своего Блэка!

— Чего это он мой-то?!

— Ты расписался в приказе.

— И что с того?

— Значит, несёшь полную ответственность за его выходки, — когда глаза Лигура принимали такой оттенок красного, с ним лучше было не спорить.

— Что он там натворил? — пробурчал Хастур, сдаваясь.

— Научил Эриков варить эль.

— Из чего?!

Лигур опасно прищурился:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я узнал рецепт?

Хастур мог возразить, что герцог Ада вполне мог бы провести внушение мелким бесам, не приглашая для этого коллегу, но, очевидно, произошло что-то ещё, о чём Лигур умалчивал по каким-то своим дьявольским соображениям. Ну и ладно! 

— Разберусь! — скривился Хастур, пряча «Положение» в столе.

Вместо того, чтобы идти по своим делам, Лигур последовал на ним, что становилось интересным. Что мог натворить этот смертный? Ну, допустим, сварили они этот эль... ну, напились... и что? Чего такого особенного Ад ещё не видел?

— Хастур, здорово, дружище! Рад тебя видеть! — никто и никогда не встречал Хастура с таким энтузиазмом и уж тем более не выказывал радости, как этот придурок. — Хорошо, что ты пришёл, а то этот гад решил, что будет смешно поджарить пару моих корешей.

Лигур мрачно почёсывал подбородок, Эрики тихо роптали, а у Хастура медленно складывалась картина произошедшего. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Хастура Лигур лишь пожал плечами:

— Я собирался навести здесь порядок, а Блэк не только начал закрывать этих недостойных собой, но ещё и попытался на меня напасть, обернувшись Адской гончей. Поскольку это твоя зона ответственности, я и пошёл за тобой.

Хастур оказался в крайне неловком положении: он не мог показать Лигуру, что не имеет никакой власти над этим гадёнышем, да и Эрикам о таком тоже не следовало знать. А сам виновник безобразия довольно скалился, вызывая желание немедленно его развоплотить, наплевав на последствия.

— Ты правильно сделал, Лигур, что пошёл за мной, — медленно начал Хастур, разглядывая притихших Эриков. — Итак, на каком круге находятся пьяницы?

Точного ответа не знал никто, потому что пьянство у смертных никогда не было единственным грехом, и грешника распределяли по совокупности заслуг. Эрики заметались — они не могли оставить без ответа прямой вопрос герцога Ада. Можно было порадоваться воспитательному эффекту, но тут снова влез этот сучёныш.

— Постой, мы тут, типа, пили в неположенном месте? — он удручённо почесал затылок. — Так бы сразу и сказали. Сжигать-то за что? В общем так, парни, надо тут всё по-быстрому убрать... продолжим на нужном круге.

Он взглянул на Хастура, словно ожидал похвалы. Этот эффект следовало закрепить.

— Вот именно! — веско заметил Хастур, краем глаза наблюдая за вытянувшимся лицом Лигура. — Пошли со мной, Блэк. На два слова.

Так выкручиваться Хастуру ещё не приходилось. Скорее, такое было по части Кроули, но вышло вроде неплохо, если, конечно, продолжить делать вид, что всё идёт по плану. Он шёл по коридору, прислушиваясь к шагам за спиной, и не мог перестать вспоминать момент, когда всё полетело в тартарары. Тот самый момент, когда он, герцог Ада, нарушил «Положение» и попытался поставить смертного на ступени эскалатора, чтобы отправить Наверх. Хастуру хотелось взвыть оттого, что такая мелочь запустила целую цепочку событий, которые едва не стоили ему авторитета.

Мало того, что Хастур искренне считал «Положение» единственным ориентиром в ожидании Великой Битвы, он никогда прежде не делал ничего столь же дерзкого и вызывающего, нарушающего порядок и Великий План. В его голове мелькнула подлая мыслишка, что такая мелочь не может повлиять на Изначальный Замысел, но Хастур с гневом её отверг. Он не мог с точностью сказать, что будет, ведь пути сами-знаете-кого неисповедимы, но вот лично он, Хастур, нарушил несколько параграфов основного закона и не понимал, чего ждать от себя дальше.

— А разве мы идём не к тебе в кабинет? — нарушил молчание Блэк.

— Заткнись! — прошипел Хастур.

Пусть он едва не прошёл мимо своего обиталища, зато точно знал, кто во всём виноват. Только вот это знание не давало ответа на вопрос, что же с этим делать.

— Да я-то что! Тебе, что ли, влетит за такое?

Блэк не только ни черта не понимал в мироустройстве и не видел простейших причинно-следственных связей, так он и выводы делал совершенно немыслимые. Нет, от него точно надо было избавляться! Хастур посадил Блэка за стол, положил перед ним пачку чистых листов, дал карандаш и, порывшись в шкафу, достал «Божественную комедию».

— Задание. Тебе, — начал он.

— Я весь внимание, — оскалился Блэк. 

Хастур решил не реагировать на отвратительное добродушие пришельца. Уж он-то знал, чего оно стоит!

— Прочитать и написать эссе о том, на какой круг следует определять пьяниц. Вернусь и проверю.

— Эссе?! Мне?

— Но ты же не хочешь стать причиной геноцида Эриков?

— Нет.

— Тогда изучай.

Хастур покинул кабинет, чрезвычайно довольный собой. По крайней мере, он занял этого идиота на несколько часов, и тот пока не натворит ничего страшного. Однако дверь Хастур всё-таки запечатал знаком герцога. Для надёжности. Сейчас ему надо было поговорить с Лигуром.

Разумеется, второй герцог обнаружился в том же самом месте, где творилось безобразие. Повинуясь его взгляду, уцелевшие после вспышки его гнева Эрики разливали эль по бутылкам и складывали их в ящики. Похоже, кто-то решил извлечь из ситуации всю выгоду.

— Всё закончилось, — дрожащим голосом доложил Эрик.

— Тогда быстро тащите всё это в мой кабинет. И если я вдруг не досчитаюсь бутылки...

Несмотря на устрашающий вид, Лигур был в отличном настроении, чем Хастур не преминул воспользоваться.

— Поговорить бы, — Хастур поиграл бровями. — Есть дело.

Делиться Лигур не любил, даже дармовой выпивкой, но любопытство пересилило остальные пороки:

— Ну, пойдём, поговорим, если не шутишь.

— Какие уж тут шутки? Дело огромной важности.

Перед тем как закрыть дверь своего кабинета, Лигур пересчитал бутылки и не зло пнул не успевшего улизнуть Эрика. После чего прищурился, глядя на Хастура:

— Заходи. Садись. Ты, конечно, будешь? — Лигур взглядом указал на бутылки.

— Ну, раз ты предлагаешь...

Отказываться от выпивки Хастур точно не собирался. Не так много у них в Аду развлечений, чтобы пренебрегать. Он проследил за тем, как тщательно Лигур прикрыл стол листами старых отчётов и, изображая видимость сервировки, расставил бутылки первого ящика. Вышло даже красиво, о чём Хастур и сообщил.

— Эстет, — скривился Лигур. — Ну, погнали?

Они неловко стукнулись бутылками, и Хастур припал губами к стеклянному горлышку, делая первый глоток.

— Ничего так пошло... букет неплохой...

Лигур словно только этих слов и дожидался. Он высосал свою бутылку за несколько глотков и мечтательно прикрыл глаза:

— Букет да... доставляет...

Первый ящик они выпили довольно быстро, и только когда в теле образовалась приятная расслабленность, а мысли приобрели особую стройность, Хастур заговорил о деле:

— Грядёт Последняя Битва.

— Тебе что-то известно? — прищурился Лигур, и от любопытства его взгляд замерцал лиловым.

— Да! — выдохнул Хастур, снова припадая к горлышку. — Антихрист появится со дня на день.

— Да не свисти! — восхитился Лигур.

— Точно говорю. Я поработал со смертными в одном монастыре... прикинь, они называют себя сатанистками из Неумолчного ордена святой Бериллы.

— Да ну! 

— Угу, — Хастур сделал ещё один глоток. — Трындят, не переставая, но не в этом суть.

— А в чём?

— Они будут подменять человеческого детёныша на сына нашего Владыки... только тс-с!

— Да ладно!

— Всё готово, — Хастур точно знал, что на последнем этапе Лигур тоже будет участвовать, потому не рисковал ничем, а, так сказать, вводил коллегу в курс дела. — Ещё там недалеко есть авиабаза, где наши люди сделают всё, чтобы жена американского посла поехала рожать в этот самый монастырь. Дальше всё просто, — Хастур переставил бутылки и подмигнул Лигуру: — Армагеддон. Великая война. Последняя битва. Рай против Ада, три раунда, одно Падение, апелляции не принимаются. И всё, приехали. Конец света.

— Бля! — восхитился Лигур.

— Угу... и теперь ты понимаешь, как важно избавиться от этого Блэка? Он тут может всех Эриков перепортить, да ещё, чего доброго, склонить кого-нибудь к этому... как его? Па-ци-физ-му!

— Они бесполые, — отмахнулся Лигур, и в его взгляде мелькнул хищный рубиновый отсвет: — И что ты предлагаешь?

Хастур выдохнул, понимая, что ступает на скользкую почву, но другого выхода не видел:

— У тебя же есть связи Наверху?

Лигур долго молчал, разглядывая Хастура, а когда, наконец, заговорил, его голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемого гнева:

— Что ты себе позволяешь, герцог Хастур?!

Если бы проблема Блэка была не столь глобальной, или же существовала возможность решить её как-то иначе, то можно было и отступить. Но отступать было некуда.

— Да не кипешуй так, Лигур. Давай-ка лучше ещё выпьем.

— Ты в чём меня только что обвинил?

— Обвинил? — Хастур натужно рассмеялся. — Я лишь отдал должное твоей прозорливости и изворотливости. Не каждый сумеет водить за нос ангела, да ещё и не из последних. Накануне Битвы любая информация на вес золота.

— А-а, ты в этом смысле, — взгляд Лигура из рубиново-пурпурного стал почти расслабленно-фиолетовым. — Я действительно веду кое-какую работу.

— Ты гений, — сдержанно похвалил Хастур, — и эта твоя работа нам очень пригодится.

— И как ты это видишь?

Хастур медленно приложился к горлышку очередной бутылки и, пока пил, лихорадочно подбирал слова, чтобы, с одной стороны, подчеркнуть важность дела, с другой — как-то заинтересовать Лигура, а с третьей — его не спугнуть.

— Понимаешь, сегодня в коридоре я заметил пренеприятную картину. Я оставил там на стене несколько меток. Ну, знаешь, такой небольшой круг красным цветом...

— Я так и не понял нафига, но продолжай.

— Так вот. Кто-то, — Хастур несколько раз намекающе подмигнул, — осквернил мои знаки, нарисовав там эту херовину.

Лигур с интересом проследил, как на листе бумаги выжигается тот самый па-ци-фи-ческий знак, о котором Хастур узнал случайно, и который с тех пор его очень сильно бесил. 

— И что это символизирует?

— Вроде как птица ногой закрывает ствол оружия. 

— Неразумное создание, — кивнул Лигур, прихлёбывая эль. — Зачем ей это?

— Это смертные придумали... чтобы оружие не стреляло.

— А оно разве не будет стрелять из-за какой-то птичьей ноги? Оторвёт же к ебеням, — Лигур задумчиво оглядел собственные растопыренные пальцы. — Или они не одну ногу в ствол пихают?

— Это символ, — Хастур покачал бутылкой. — Типа знак для своих. И вот мне очень не нравится, что эта зараза добралась и до нас.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— А что если его отдать им? — Хастур возвёл взгляд к потолку. — Это ж точно не наш клиент с такими-то знаками. А нашим скажем, что внедрили, чтобы сеять зло и разрушения... он может...

— Может, — согласился Лигур, и теперь в его взгляде мелькнуло уважение. — А как это технически обставить?

— Так лифт же есть! — обрадовался Хастур. — Если вдруг из Них кто-нибудь спустится... а этот попросит типа политического убежища... может выгореть.

— Может.

— Вот и я о чём!

О том, что Блэк не видит эскалаторы, Хастур предпочёл не упоминать. В общем-то, лифт — это другое. Особенно если внутри будет кто-то из трясокрылов.

Предварительную договорённость скрепили порцией эля, после чего продолжили возлияния просто для удовольствия. В конце концов, если ты герцог Ада, это не означает, что тебе чужды простые радости. Когда эль всё-таки закончился, Хастур оставил Лигура медитировать в кресле, а сам решил немного пройтись, чтобы проверить, всё ли в порядке в Преисподней. Он всегда любил держать руку на пульсе, а сейчас его просто переполняла жажда деятельности.

Эрики почтительно разбегались, едва завидев в коридоре его тень, остальные обитатели Ада жались к стенам и норовили сделаться незаметнее, что не могло не радовать. Хастур искренне наслаждался прогулкой и уже решил отправиться обратно, когда вдруг услышал знакомый голос.

— Без двигателя как-то не очень...

— Не привередничай! Зато никакого шума, и можно разогнаться до сорока миль в час.

— Кроули! Блэк!!!

— Привет, Хастур, а я вот решил позаботиться о душевном состоянии твоего подопечного. Он немного затосковал, — нагло усмехнулся Кроули.

— И потому ты притащил ему это?! — Хастур обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в доску с колёсами.

— Немного спорта никому не повредит.

— Но... но... — Хастур начал задыхаться.

— Тш-ш, — зашипел Блэк. — Всё хорошо.

— Ах ты ж, гадёныш! Я же тебя запер!

— Пф-ф! — Блэк снисходительно улыбнулся. — У меня есть палочка, и я в совершенстве владею Алохоморой.

— Чем?!

— Да не парься ты так, — подмигнул Блэк. — Прямо как не родной.

Хастур вдруг заметил, что Кроули не просто заткнулся, но и разглядывает его с каким-то странным интересом. Будто опять замышляет какую-то пакость. Такое надо было срочно пресечь, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Демон Кроули, согласно, пункта восьмого параграфа одиннадцатого второго раздела «Положения», твоё поведение можно рассматривать как «непочтительное», а стало быть, ты подвергаешься дисциплинарному взысканию, которое я назначаю в виде принудительных работ.

— О, нет!

— О, да! Ты поступаешь в моё полное распоряжение до тех пор, пока я не сочту наказание исполненным, — Хастур предвкушающе потёр руки. — Однако ты всегда сможешь заслужить освобождение от наказания, если найдёшь способ отправить твоего нового приятеля в Лондон. На эскалаторе он подняться не может.

Это решение Хастур счёл одной из лучших своих идей. Ослушаться его Кроули не мог, а зная, как тот не любил подобные наказания, можно было смело рассчитывать на то, что он изыщет способ избавиться от Блэка. Потому что как бы ни крепки были связи Лигура, в его всемогущество как-то не верилось. Да и оставалась проблема с лифтом.

Чрезвычайно довольный собой, Хастур для начала поручил Кроули изничтожить па-ци-фи-стическую символику со стен, после чего вернулся в кабинет, где принялся писать служебную записку Вельзевул. Ему надо было так доложить о деяниях сегодняшнего дня, чтобы его доклад не сильно разошёлся в деталях с докладом Лигура, а ещё произвёл благоприятное впечатление на начальство, подчеркнув ум Хастура, его смекалку и инициативность. А всё это требовало времени и недюжинных усилий. 

Доклад был почти готов, и Хастур взялся его перечитывать, исправляя редкие ошибки и расставляя знаки препинания. Получилось очень солидно, и повод гордиться собой был нешуточный, только вот кто оценит? Кроули вон тоже старательно марал бумагу своими отчётами — очень сносно написанными, на минуточку! — да только читал их только Хастур. И то далеко не каждый, а потому часто путался в датах, событиях и прочих мелочах. Иногда ему даже начинало казаться, что некоторые события разных лет слишком похожи, а какие-то отчёты и вовсе повторяются, но даже Кроули не мог быть настолько безответственным. Скорее всего, смертные ничему не учились и повторяли раз за разом свои ошибки... Стук в дверь отвлёк Хастура от размышлений о написании слова «па-ци-фи-зм».

— Войдите!

— Хастур, у меня появилась потрясающая идея! — начал Кроули, едва переступив порог.

— И какая же?

— Я почти придумал, как отправить Блэка обратно в Лондон.

— «Почти» не считается, — меланхолично заметил Хастур, вымарывая лишние дефисы.

— Это беспроигрышный вариант!

— Кроули, мы в Аду! Беспроигрышных вариантов не существует.

— Не придирайся к словам. Это такая фигура речи.

— У речи нет фигуры, Кроули. Это речь.

— Да знаю я, знаю, только...

— Ты отрываешь меня от важного отчёта. Если тебе больше нечего сказать...

— Хастур, я знаю, кто такой Блэк и как его изгнать из Ада, — Кроули сложил руки в замок.

— Говори!

— Ты мне не поверишь на слово.

— Ну, разумеется.

— Поэтому я должен принести подтверждение своих слов.

— Так принеси, — Хастур свысока взглянул на Кроули. — Ты знаешь порядок.

— Для этого мне надо подняться на Землю.

— Зачем это?

— За подтверждением. А если всё пойдёт, как надо, то и за средством перемещения Блэка.

— Когда у нас всё шло, как надо? — прищурился Хастур. — Особенно у тебя.

— А для этого есть ты, — мгновенно оживился Кроули. — Я почти всё сделаю сам, тебе останется лишь проконтролировать.

Демоны не доверяют друг другу, однако в словах Кроули был смысл. Если он и в самом деле принесёт панацею от Блэка, то уж Хастур-то точно проследит, чтобы всё прошло идеально.

— Что это за подтверждение?

— Одна вещь, — уклончиво ответил Кроули. — Очень ценная вещь.

По сути, Хастур не рисковал ничем, в отличие от Кроули. За обман тому бы пришлось дорого заплатить, а в противном же случае он приносил избавление от Блэка, и это стоило некоторого неудобства.

— Хорошо. Сколько тебе надо времени?

— Неделю, — Кроули облизнул губы.

— Четыре дня, — распорядился Хастур. — Тебе хватит.

Даже если это было не так, Кроули не стал спорить.

***

Хастур никогда не любил Кроули. Он считал его слишком непредсказуемым, чересчур ненадёжным и неоправданно высокомерным. Особенно его бесила издевательская улыбка, избавиться от которой хорошим ударом не составило бы особого труда, но Хастур умел держать себя в руках и чтил «Положение». Однако сейчас, сравнивая Кроули с Блэком, Хастур даже проникся некоторым уважением к подначальному коллеге, и даже задумался о достойной награде. Если, конечно, тот поможет избавиться от проблемы.

А ещё Хастур никогда прежде и никого не ждал так, как сейчас Кроули. Потому что неподвластный Блэк являл собой разрушительную силу, совладать с которой, не нарушая основ «Положения», было невозможно. И когда Хастур впервые поймал себя на крамольных мыслях о том, что, если никто не узнает, то можно и не отчитываться, ему стало не по себе. Так, глядишь, и до собственной воли докатишься, а что потом? Творить непотребства, как Блэк? 

Хастур сдавил виски, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от головной боли. Чудо не помогало, потому что дело было совсем не в чуде. Просто он, герцог Ада, ступил на чрезвычайно скользкую дорожку, когда вдруг пожелал избавиться от Блэка настолько, что пренебрёг инструкциями и правилами. А потом словно второе Падение: соблазнение второго герцога Ада на нарушение регламента, сделка с подчинённым — и всё ради чего?

Трудно поспорить с тем, что миновавший Чистилище Блэк перебудоражил всех Адских тварей, но даже это не умаляло тяжести проступка Хастура. А ведь он всегда был так в себе уверен — уж он-то бы никогда... Хастур потёр зачесавшийся нос, сплюнул на пол и, вспоминая провинности Блэка, принялся загибать пальцы. Распитие алкоголя, антивоенный митинг, революционные призывы к «свободе, равенству и братству», доведение до бешенства Адской гончей, уничтожение Адской гончей, бегство от Вельзевул на дурацкой доске с колёсиками... Когда пальцы закончились, Хастур вздохнул и решил, что зря дал Кроули четыре дня. Мог бы и за три управиться, а ещё лучше — за два.

— Привет, Хастур! 

Кажется, Кроули непочтительно открыл дверь ногой, но такие мелочи сейчас не имели значения.

— Принёс?

— Разумеется! — покачиваясь, как маркитанская лодка, Кроули подошёл к столу и вывалил перед Хастуром семь книг. — Вот!

— Что это? — опешил Хастур.

— Книги.

— Сам вижу, — Хастур придирчиво оглядел обложки. — Да ты издеваешься!

— Даже не начинал. Это именно то, что поможет избавиться от Блэка.

— Это книги про какого-то Гарри Поттера.

— Да! — у этого наглеца хватило смелости усмехнуться, глядя в лицо Хастура. — И именно это всё объясняет.

— Кроули, — зашипел Хастур, вставая. — За такие шуточки...

— А кто тут шутит? — Кроули открыл самую толстую из книг и с выражением прочитал: — «Массовый побег из Азкабана. Министерство опасается, что душа заговора старых Пожирателей смерти — Сириус Блэк».

— Он мог! — выдохнул Хастур. — А что такое Азкабан?

— Какая разница? — Кроули наугад открыл следующий фрагмент: — «Казалось, Сириусу понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы упасть: его тело выгнулось изящной дугой, прежде чем утонуть в рваном занавесе, закрывающем арку. Занавес сильно колыхнулся, словно от внезапного порыва ветра, и сразу же успокоился опять».

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— То, что он не из нашего мира! — Кроули торжествующе захлопнул книгу и принялся раскачиваться, засунув в карманы брюк только пальцы.

— И ты вот сам до этого додумался?!

— А почему нет?

— Но... здесь же семь книг! — Хастур постучал пальцем по обложке ближайшей.

— Я люблю читать!

Хастур чувствовал, что Кроули врёт или чего-то недоговаривает. По-хорошему надо было бы добиться от него правды, но избавление от Блэка сейчас было предпочтительнее. К тому же Кроули явно было что сказать.

— Говори! — распорядился Хастур.

— Смотри, Блэк как бы не настоящий...

— Я бы поспорил, — проворчал Хастур, вспоминая очевидные свидетельства материальности этого пакостника.

— В смысле, он всего-навсего герой книги.

— Ни хрена ж себе «герой»! Может, он ещё и гадости на стенах пишет типографской краской?

— Для этого много ума не надо, — презрительно фыркнул Кроули. — Он материализовавшийся в нашем мире плод фантазии одной чудесной женщины. 

— Женщины о таком фантазируют? — поёжился Хастур. — Всё-таки патриархальный уклад...

— Не в этом суть, — перебил его Кроули. — Произошла материализация чувственных идей.

— Что-что ты сейчас сказал?

— Что он ожил!

— Вот так и говори. По-простому. А то нахватался не пойми где и от кого...

Замечание благотворно подействовало на Кроули — он продолжил, уже не умничая и по существу. Хастур понял, что Блэк один из героев книги, и Кроули предлагает его вернуть в эту книгу обратно.

— Но как?

— Надо подумать, — на мгновение с Кроули слетела его спесь. — Если ты дашь мне ещё немного времени, я что-нибудь придумаю. Непременно. Мне надо посове... почитать ещё. И выпить. Да, — Кроули решительно кивнул. — Без выпивки тут не разобраться.

Хастур взглянул на книги, потом оглядел Кроули и подумал, что если тот за каких-то четыре дня добился таких потрясающих результатов, то можно и пойти ему на уступки. Выпивка определённо помогала в решении многих непростых вопросов, а правильно поставленная задача была половиной успеха. Главное, чтобы Кроули не зазнался.

— Значит так, — Хастур потёр руки. — О нашем разговоре не должен узнать ни один демон, ты понял?

— Разумеется!

— Блэку, хоть тот и не демон, тоже ничего не говори.

— Слушаюсь!

Кроули отрывисто кивнул и щёлкнул каблуками. И где только понабрался такой пошлости? Хотя да, болтается же среди смертных... 

— Можешь идти. Я тебя вызову. Когда понадобишься. А пока — думай!

Кроули как ветром сдуло, и Хастур, размяв пальцы, взялся за книги, чтобы разобраться. Сначала он больше перелистывал страницы, выискивая лишь описания мира, откуда прибыл Блэк, но постепенно повествование его захватило, особенно когда стало понятно, для чего Блэку его палочка, и что будет, если её просто отобрать.

— Волшебники, значит? — ворчал Хастур. — Хорошо устроились... а без палочек ни на что не годятся!

Так просто! И половину проблем можно забыть — правда, остаётся ещё мерзкий характер самого Блэка, его непокорность и прочие гадости, но без палочки его хотя бы можно запереть, и хрен он куда денется!

— Герцог Хастур, — Эрик почтительно скребся в дверь, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Господин...

— Чего тебе?

— Князь Вельзевул вызывает. Срочно!

С такими вещами шутить не стоило, однако прежде чем дойти до начальства, Хастур по-быстрому изловил Блэка, отобрал у него палочку и запер в своём кабинете. После чего с чувством выполненного долга отправился на доклад. Он мстительно улыбался, вспоминая обалдевшего Блэка, и мысленно отвешивал ему пинок. Или два... как пойдёт.

— Хас-с-стур! Где тебя черти нос-с-сят? Владыка вызывает вас-с с-с-с Лигуром. С-срочно!

Неужели началось? Отринув все мелкие проблемы, Хастур поспешил к Люциферу, догнав по пути Лигура. И интуиция его не обманула. Владыка принял их в зале для презентаций, и не заметить стоящую на столе корзину было невозможно. Люцифер молча расхаживал вокруг стола, и Хастур мог лишь следить за ним взглядом, опасаясь нарушить молчание. Или затянувшуюся паузу. 

— Хастур, — вкрадчиво начал Люцифер. — Всё ли у тебя готово?

— Всё! Проинструктированные смертные пребывают в готовности. 

— Хорошо. Самолёт с американским послом через час будет на авиабазе. Как только он пойдёт на снижение, у его жены начнутся схватки. Ты уверен, что женщину направят в монастырь?

— Да, Владыка.

— Отлично. Кто передаст монашкам младенца?

Хастур расправил плечи:

— Я собирался сделать это сам.

— Это будет знаменательное событие, — Люцифер сцепил пальцы в замок. — Но мне бы не хотелось привлекать к нему внимания Сверху. Герцог Ада слишком заметная фигура...

Хастур отлично понимал такие тонкости, а ещё ему показалось, что если к делу привлечь Кроули, то это будет достойным вознаграждением за помощь с Блэком.

— Позвольте предложить кандидата, Владыка.

Под внимательным взглядом Люцифера хотелось обратиться в пыль. Или же поклясться в вечной верности, или...

— Предлагай, Хастур.

— Демон Кроули. Он достаточно ловкий, чтобы ничего не перепутать, и уже давно примелькался на Земле, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Отлично, Хастур. Значит, так тому и быть. Начинай! Лигур тебя подстрахует. 

***

Лигур плохо помнил Кроули и почему-то сильно удивлялся выбору Хастура, считая его странным. Он даже ненавязчиво завёл разговор о доверии, явно пытаясь выяснить, чем таким особенным Кроули приглянулся Хастуру, раз он замолвил за него словечко. По правде сказать, когда тот появился на кладбище перед двумя герцогами Ада, Хастур и сам понял, что слегка погорячился, но не отступать же теперь. К тому же что может быть проще? Взял ребёнка, передал ребёнка. Такое не один демон не провалит. Даже чертовски пьяный демон, забывший о субординации, правильном приветствии, и который вроде бы как даже не обрадовался поручению Владыки. Однако корзину с Антихристом он взял, инструкции ждали его в машине, дело объективно не представляло никакой сложности, а стало быть, всё шло по плану.

— Не нравится он мне! — Лигур прищурился, провожая взглядом Кроули. — Не потерял бы младенца.

— Не посмеет! 

Хастур сплюнул под ноги и предложил Лигуру посетить питейное заведение, раз уж они выбрались на Землю. Начало Армагеддона стоило отметить, да и выпивка здесь была гораздо лучше той, что они могли себе позволить Внизу. Даже будучи герцогами.

— Я ведь связался с Ми... — Лигур пьяно икнул и продолжил: — С моим источником Наверху. По поводу твоей проблемы.

— Нашей проблемы, — поправил Хастур и, щёлкнув пальцами, потребовал повторить последний заказ. — Тебе удалось?

— Наверху не заин... затери... за-ин-те-ри-со-ваны, — выговорил Лигур и снова икнул.

— Почему? Разве Блэк не... — Хастур скривился и быстро выдохнул: — Не божественное творение, а они не... не... эти, как их? Ловцы душ?

— Они крайне сомневаются в его происхождении... говорят, что у нас могло самозародиться всё что угодно...

— Это они намекают, что у нас бардак? — возмутился Хастур. — За своими бы лучше смотрели! Ты знаешь, я однажды видел пьяного ангела...

— Куда катится мир? — сокрушённо вздохнул Лигур.

— К Армагеддону... так сказать, концу, — Хастур почесал нос, вспоминая притащенные Кроули книги. — Они, что ли, захотели родословную Блэка?

— Ну, типа того, — Лигур поморщился. — Сопроводительное письмо не прокатит. Всё-таки неучтённые души, сам понимаешь...

— Но он же явно должен проходить по их ведомству... один па-ци-фи-зм чего стоит.

— А ангелы что, не только пьют, — живо заинтересовался Лигур, — а ещё и всяким занимаются?

— Не проверял, — честно признался Хастур, — но подозреваю.

Не то чтобы Хастур сильно удивился. Наверху остались те ещё снобы, не нюхавшие настоящей работы. Бумажку им подавай! Можно подумать, кого-то из Эдема изгоняли с полным комплектом документов. А ведь бюрократию, если судить по отчётам, придумал Кроули. И вот где ещё, спрашивается, больший бардак?! Вот точно не Внизу.

А на Земле — лучшая выпивка, которая и рядом не стояла с элем Преисподней, а уж с небесным нектаром её и сравнивать не стоило. Будучи Падшим, Хастур знал, о чём говорил. Именно поэтому они с Лигуром основательно поднабрались и даже не собирались трезветь, чтобы не переводить ценный продукт почём зря. Они без особых приключений добрались до эскалатора и спустились, пребывая в отличном настроении.

Хастур совсем забыл, что проблема в лице Блэка так никуда и не делась, и был неприятно удивлён, обнаружив его раскачивающимся в своём любимом кресле. Судя по всему, Блэк сумел не только отыскать книги, но и прочесть их, отчего теперь впал в некоторый диссонанс. Иначе с чего бы ему так радоваться появлению Хастура?

— О, это ты! А я тут того... дочитал.

— И что? — Хастуру с трудом удавалось сконцентрироваться на физиономии Блэка, которая норовила расплыться большим пятном.

— А ты надрался! — Блэк обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Хастура. — Ни хера ж себе! И в каком круге ты это делал?

— На Земле, — зачем-то признался он. — Там лучшая выпивка... поверь, мне есть с чем сравнить... я видел все царства мира...

— Вот ты пьянь!

— Но-но! Я герцог.

— Я вижу, — Блэк потёр руки и непостижимым образом оказался рядом с Хастуром. — Где ты взял эти книги?

— Кроули принёс.

— Ага. И откуда?

— Оттуда, — Хастур собрал всю свою волю и сообщил. — Мне надо протрезветь!

— Ну, попробуй.

Судя по всему, трюк с изгнанием алкоголя из тела волшебникам и не снился. Блэк лишь принюхался к быстро наполнившемуся ведру и с уважением определил:

— Денатурат!

— Чистый.

Хастур спрятал ведро в шкаф от греха подальше и решил допросить Блэка со всем пристрастием. Раз уж всё так удачно сложилось.

— В книге написана правда?

— Не то чтобы истина, но где-то близко. Конечно, в Арку я свалился совсем не так, да и выглядел после Азкабана чуток получше, но в целом... бедный Гарри.

— Кто это?

— Мой крестник. Милый мальчик... он всё-таки угондошил Волдеморта.

— А это кто?

— Злодей один. Который додумался душу на части колоть.

Про это Хастур тоже успел прочитать и ужаснуться фантазии смертных. Это ж только представить — душу и расколоть! А если осколки разлетятся не только Вниз, но и Вверх? Как их потом принимать? И где? Кто их считать будет? Вообще никакого понимания!

— И он называл себя величайшим волшебником, — ехидно заметил Хастур. — И многие ему верили.

— Не напоминай! А Петтигрю какая двуличная тварь! Я-то думал, он зассыт, а он, гляди-ка, извернулся! И эта серебряная рука его правильно задушила. Вот по делу! Но зато Снейп!..

— Кто? — попытался вспомнить Хастур, больше следивший за перипетиями сюжета, чем запоминавший имена бесконечных смертных.

— Ты вообще читал это? — с подозрением прищурился Блэк. — Он жеж тоже вроде как злодей, но оказался совсем не гадом. И даже умудрился помереть геройски... не то что я.

— В битве, что ли?

— Если бы, — Блэк мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Ему змея горло порвала... и Гарри видел!

Девиации всегда восхищали Хастура:

— Вот ты придурок!

— Ха! Я-то что... а Гарри сына в его честь назвал! Второго, правда, но надо ж как проняло!

— А кончилось-то чем?

— Да фигня конец, на самом деле. На перроне Гарри детей в школу провожает. И ни хера не понятно: чем занимается, кого любит... жена вроде бы есть, но без фанатизма особого. В общем, мне не хватило. Как бы тебе понятней объяснить? — Блэк задумчиво поскрёб шею. — Вот вроде пьёшь ты, пьёшь, тянешься за последним шотом, а там вода. И Снейп опять-таки...

— Дался тебе этот Снейп!

— Дался? Мне? Снейп?! Ты бы выбирал слова, а? Да я бы Снейпа... я бы его... вот этими руками придушил... ох, попадись он мне!

В словах Блэка было столько страсти, что Хастуру стало немного не по себе. Он отлично знал, на что способны такие сильные желания, пусть даже не до конца осознанные. А Блэк продолжал размахивать руками, рассказывая о никому не нужном Снейпе, и Хастур вдруг почувствовал, как сильно разредился воздух, являя не только искры, но и отчётливый запах озона.

— Ты бы поосторожнее, — начал Хастур. — А то ещё ненароком вызовешь этого Снейпа.

— А может быть, я этого и хочу? — проорал Блэк. — Чтобы он взял и появился вот прямо на твоём столе. Ссышь, да?!

Как там говорил Кроули? «Материализация чувственных идей»? Будь он неладен! Но именно это чудо, похоже, Хастур и наблюдал сейчас вживую. Искры, несколько мгновений назад просто хаотично сверкавшие, вдруг сплелись в густой кокон, зависший над столом. Смотреть на него было больнее, чем на огонь, и Хастур на мгновение зажмурился, когда вдруг услышал хлопок и звук, слишком похожий на стук тела о твёрдую поверхность, чтобы этим можно было пренебречь. Хастур осторожно приоткрыл глаз, и желание немедленно прибить Блэка стало всеобъемлющим: на любимом столе Хастура теперь лежал ещё один пришелец. По всей видимости, тот самый Снейп.

— Блядь! — восхищённо выдохнул Блэк. — Получилось.

Хастуру же захотелось взвыть. Мало ему было одного Блэка — теперь их стало в два раза больше! А способа избавления от них, как не было, так и нет. Хастур не понял, как дошёл до шкафа и попытался напиться денатуратом. Но всё шло не так, даже блаженное опьянение не наступало.

— Какая же ты тварь, Блэк! Как ты это сделал?

Тем временем второй пришелец попытался сесть и, ощупывая разорванное горло, ошалело уставился на Блэка. Впрочем, радости в этом взгляде было немного, что слегка успокоило Хастура, но никак не уменьшило проблему. Хотя бы потому, что радости Блэка вполне могло хватить на двоих.

— Снейп! Твою ж мать! Как ты сюда попал?!

Ответить Снейп не мог по объективным причинам, но Блэка это ничуть не смутило. У Хастура даже возникло подозрение, что обрадовало.

— А ты, оказывается, герой! И даже Дамблдора сумел убить для пользы дела, и за Гарри приглядывал, молодец! А как ты ему про свинью ввернул! И лань запустил... вот честно, не ожидал! И воспоминаниями своими пожертвовал... круто!

Теперь во взгляде Снейпа появился диковатый ужас, и он даже постарался встать так, чтобы его с Блэком разделял стол. И с таким отчаянием взглянул на Хастура, что невольно захотелось узнать, что он может ответить. Только поэтому Хастур щёлкнул пальцами, возвращая Снейпу целостность тела и случайно избавляя не только от ран, но и от шрамов.

— Ух ты ж! — восхитился Блэк. — Без палочки. Кстати, Снейп, знакомься. Это Хастур, он герцог Ада и следит тут за порядком. Хастур, а это Снейп. Тот самый.

«Тот самый» Снейп крутил шеей, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицу на воротнике пропитанного кровью сюртука, и явно старался собраться с мыслями.

— Да скажи уже хоть что-то, Снейп! — не выдержал Блэк. — Тебе вот и горло починили, а ты...

— Блэк... сука!

— Уже лучше.

— Что ты наделал?!

Хастура этот вопрос интересовал не меньше, а потому он обратился в слух.

— А я знаю? — пожал плечами Блэк. — Дочитал вот книжку и захотел тебя увидеть. Всё просто!

— Всё просто? — Снейп шипел в лучших демонических традициях. — А меня ты спросил?

— А чего тебя спрашивать? Ты вон сдохнуть решил геройски... Так что считай, что тебя здесь нет.

— А что же я, по-твоему?

— Просто тело! Пф-ф! Моё, на минуточку.

— С чего бы это?!

— Так ведь это я тебя создал!

Так! Познания Блэка во многих дисциплинах стремились к нулю, но не настолько же катастрофически?! Хастур просто не мог не вмешаться:

— Так! Никто никого не создавал. Разумеется, все эти рассуждения — ересь и смертный грех, и они тебе непременно зачтутся. Но поскольку твоя душа миновала Чистилище, то придётся подождать.

— Вот, Снейп, слышал? Придётся подождать.

До слуха Блэка доходило лишь то, чего он сам желал, а вот Снейп умел расставлять приоритеты:

— Где мы?

— В Аду, — жизнерадостно оскалился Блэк. — Тут вполне себе можно жить... вот Хастур не даст соврать.

— Герцоги Ада не лгут, — с достоинством начал Хастур.

— Понял, Снейп?! — перебил Блэк. — Пойдём со мной. Я тебе всё тут покажу, а потом мы вернёмся сюда.

— Зачем? — лицо Снейпа застыло, напоминая посмертную маску.

— Чтобы спать. Нам же нужно спокойное место.

Хастур допил денатурат, понимая, что зря перевёл хороший продукт, который мог бы растянуть надолго. А сейчас у него даже опьянеть не получилось.

— И вот ещё... ты не поверишь...

Блэк подхватил одну из книг и почти вытолкал Снейпа из кабинета Хастура. Проблема разрасталась до совсем уже невероятных размеров, и что с этим делать, Хастур не понимал. Однако одно он знал точно — эта парочка может испортить любой Армагеддон, а то и вовсе его сорвать. Стало быть, от них надо было избавляться, но как?!

Кроули говорил о какой-то дурацкой «материализации чувственных идей». Это могло бы иметь смысл, не будь у пришлых смертных души. А уж это-то Хастур чувствовал, хоть и не осознавал до конца казуистику происходящего. И Блэк, и Снейп были всего-навсего вымышленными персонажами, но тогда творцом надо было считать ту женщину, которая их придумала. И откуда тогда взяться душе? Как же сложно-то! Как любят говорить Наверху, «непостижимо». Вот-вот, это больше похоже на самую настоящую непостижимость, а что из этого следует? Хастур с тоской взглянул на потолок, словно мог бы увидеть там не только небо, но и Её, с чьими творениями приходилось считаться. Даже когда они такие твари!

Хастур мрачно разглядывал книги, не представляя, каким образом можно вернуть на их страницы героев. Превратить в иллюстрацию? А что делать с душой, за которую придётся отчитаться? Их ведь даже в темницу не посадить без суда, на который без соответствующей записи в реестре Чистилища не выписать повестку. Можно было, конечно, подождать, когда в Чистилище попадёт та, что их придумала, и вручить ей плоды её труда, но до Армагеддона они могут тут таких дел натворить... Невесёлые рассуждения прервал скрип открываемой двери.

— Хастур, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — хищно прищурился вошедший Лигур.

— О чём?

— Откуда появился второй?

— Блэк его материализовал, — Хастур тяжело вздохнул. — А откуда ты об этом узнал?

— Услышал, — скривился Хастур. — Они там так орут.

— Ругаются?

— А я знаю? Больше мне делать нечего, как идти узнавать, — Лигур поморщился и нехотя продолжил. — Блэк тыкал второго какой-то книгой, а тот орал, что это его личная жизнь.

— Правда? — удивился Хастур.

— Ага. А Блэк сказал, что не было у него никакой личной жизни, и, похоже, предложил её устроить, потому что второй посоветовал засунуть эту жизнь в жопу и не доставать... разумеется, не такими деликатными словами, как я передаю...

— И что?

— Вельзевул в восторге. Говорит, редко такое увидишь.

— Бля, — Хастур прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Кстати, Дагон готовит приказ о твоём премировании.

— В честь чего это? — Хастур раздвинул пальцы, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица Лигура.

— За расширенную зону ответственности. Теперь у тебя как бы два подопечных.

— Оуыы!

— Это были, как ты понимаешь, хорошие новости.

— Что ещё? — взял себя в руки Хастур.

— У тебя есть месяц, чтобы избавиться от пришельцев. И Вельзевул плевать, как ты это устроишь.

— Что-то ещё? — мрачно поинтересовался Хастур.

— Я буду тебе всячески содействовать, — нехотя пообещал Лигур. — Во всём.

Хастуру не надо было содействовать. Хастуру надо было сказать, что делать, но в этом Лигур был совершенно бесполезен. Зато Кроули... Оставшись в одиночестве, Хастур задумался, как лучше передать ему приглашение: с нарочным или фельдъегерской службой. Наверное, лучше привлечь Эрика, чтобы не оставлять никаких следов в канцелярии. Шутка ли — кто-то может решить, что герцог Ада не способен справиться с проблемой самостоятельно, не привлекая демона Кроули. Каким бы изобретательным тот ни был... именно поэтому!

Быстро написав письмо, Хастур запечатал его чёрным сургучом, на котором поставил оттиск своей печати, после чего вызвал Эрика и, пока тот не пришёл, хотел было внимательнее перечитать книги, чтобы хоть что-то узнать про Снейпа. Однако дверь распахнулась, и на пороге вместо приличного демона появился Блэк.

— Хастур, у тебя выпить не осталось?

— Да даже если бы и осталось...

— Ну, нет так нет, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Снейп там конец читает. Всё это «зеленые глаза встретились с черными, но мгновение спустя в глубине черных что-то погасло, взгляд их стал пустым и неподвижным». Вот я и подумал...

Хастур решил, что не случится ничего дурного, если Кроули прихватит несколько бутылок чего-нибудь покрепче. С одной стороны, это чудесный способ договориться с Блэком, а с другой — и Хастуру надо было как-то лечить расшатанные нервы. Он сломал печать, дописал ещё пару строк и только успел всё запечатать, как появился Эрик.

— Доставь это Кроули, — приказал Хастур. — Как можно скорее.

Эрик почтительно взял конверт и исчез так быстро, будто его и не было. Блэк с уважением взглянул на Хастура:

— Спасибо, дружище! Выручил.

— Я тебе не друг, — прошипел Хастур.

— Помню, помню. Ты — герцог Ада, — Блэк широко улыбнулся. — Но это не мешает тебе быть классным чуваком.

И прежде чем Хастур успел ответить, Блэк сбежал. Точно сука!

Хастур никогда не забывал, что он Падший. Он гордился этим знанием и всегда верил, что однажды наступит час его триумфа. Великая битва непременно расставит всё по местам и воздаст по заслугам. Каждому! Именно так он понимал Непостижимый замысел, ради которого можно терпеть неудобства и некоторые лишения. Однако появление Блэка нарушило равновесие, оказавшееся на поверку очень хрупким. Хастур был готов терпеть многие неудобства, отказывая себе в небольших радостях, но к подобным испытаниям оказался не готов.

Теоретически вытерпеть можно было и не такое. В конце концов, падение в озеро кипящей серы тоже чего-то стоило, как и лишение комфорта, любви и веры. Со всем этим Хастур давным-давно смирился, не переставая, впрочем, рассчитывать на реванш. Но как?! Как можно было отдавать приказы Эрикам после того, как побывал «дружищем» Блэка? Даже если те этого и не слышали. Как готовиться к Великой битве, имея перед собой такой безнаказанный образец дерзости и непокорности, которому это ничего не стоит только потому, что он — Её творение. Разумеется, когда-нибудь Блэк получит по заслугам, но воздаст ему точно не Хастур. И это почему-то оказалось обиднее всего.

Кроули не торопился следовать вызову, явно намекая, что Хастур не Вельзевул, но зато когда, наконец, явился, то оправдал все ожидания. Он водрузил на стол Хастура ту самую корзину, в которой ему передавали Антихриста, и приятный звон стекла уведомил о том, что Кроули не только почти самый сообразительный демон Преисподней, но и далеко не самый безответственный.

— Ты не оставил улик, — похвалил Хастур, которому пришлось с той же целью поджечь монастырь, где проходила операция.

— Когда слишком долго работаешь на Земле, — усмехнулся Кроули, — некоторые вещи доведены до автоматизма.

— Я выпишу тебе благодарность, но сначала ты должен рассказать, до чего додумался, — Хастур понизил голос и намекающе приподнял бровь. — В деле избавления от наших гостей.

— А что тут думать? — Кроули пожал плечами, презрительно скривив губы. — Их надо отправить обратно.

— Куда?

— В книгу.

— Но вряд ли кто-то когда-то делал такое, — осторожно заметил Хастур.

— Разве такая мелочь может смутить герцога Ада? Берёшь и отправляешь. Мне кажется, для этого тебе потребуется немного выпить... или много.

— Зачем? 

Хастур насторожился. Совет выглядел слишком сомнительным, чтобы ему довериться. С другой стороны, о каком доверии между демонами могла идти речь? Очень скользкая почва и множество опасностей.

— Чтобы немного расширить горизонты и пробудить фантазию.

— Не думаю, что мне это как-то поможет.

— Да брось, Хастур! Всем помогает. Правда, есть риск никогда не вспомнить, каким образом ты это сделал, но в нашем случае — это несущественная мелочь. Главное — результат.

Результат, и правда, был очень важен, но не стоило забывать о порядке.

— Мелочей в этом деле быть не может! — веско возразил Хастур.

— Да пожалуйста! — Кроули обиженно фыркнул. — Но я был уверен, что твоя просьба была исключительно для пользы дела.

Кроули так выразительно взглянул на корзину, что у Хастура не осталось выбора:

— Конечно, для дела. Я слышал, что алкоголь используют в своих ритуалах смертные, когда решаются вопросы тонких материй, — Хастур почесал нос. — Всякие выходы в астрал...

Познания Хастура произвели на Кроули нужное впечатление, потому что он согласно кивнул:

— В астрал на трезвую голову ни у кого не получается.

— Вот. Поэтому я и позвал тебя. Чтобы уточнить методику.

Прозвучало солидно. А вообще Хастур рассчитывал, что похвала дезориентирует Кроули настолько, что он выболтает все свои идеи. Или хотя бы большую часть.

— Ты хочешь набухаться в моей компании? — Кроули от удивления даже немного сдвинул очки, чтобы без помех взглянуть в глаза Хастуру.

Вообще-то Хастур рассчитывал, что делиться алкоголем придётся только с Блэком, да и то совсем не щедро, поэтому предложение застало врасплох.

— Э-э... нет. Я планировал разработать план вместе с тобой, а уже потом...

— Надраться, — закончил Кроули за Хастура. — Отличный план. Целиком одобряю, и все дела.

— Ну, тогда бери карандаш.

— Зачем?

— Будешь записывать всё. По пунктам.

Работать Кроули не любил, но выбора не оставалось. Он уселся на место Хастура, взял чистый лист, на котором большими буквами написал слово «План», и, трижды его подчеркнув, поднял взгляд:

— Диктуй!

— Что тебе диктовать? — опешил Хастур.

— Всё, что мне надо записать. По пунктам.

Всё-таки Кроули был демоном, и демоном коварным, но не на того нарвался!

— Записывай свои идеи. По порядку. А после обсудим. У тебя было много времени на подготовку.

— Ну, ладно, — с нажимом отозвался Кроули. — Ты сам этого хотел.

Он принялся что-то писать и с такой скоростью, что у Хастура не осталось сомнений — план был! А Кроули просто хотел выставить идиотом герцога Ада. Как, впрочем, и положено любой адской твари — ничего нового, но осадочек остался. Хастур-то хлопотал за Кроули перед Владыкой, а в ответ... Однако если сейчас выгорит с Блэком, то от мести можно будет и отказаться — Хастур всегда выступал за справедливость.

— Вот как-то так, — Кроули задумчиво оглядел исписанный с двух сторон лист, прежде чем протянуть его Хастуру. — С остальным ты сам разберёшься.

— Что значит «сам»?

— Ну, кто из нас герцог? Мне такие чудеса не снились, а у тебя вполне может получиться. Только отправляй их в самый конец, чтобы не нарушать всяких там причинно-следственных связей.

— Чего? — не понял Хастур.

— В конце книги будет эпилог. И если ты отправишь этих двух приятелей в самый конец, то тебе ничего не помешает. Просто у тебя появится ещё один экземпляр книги, которая окажется чуть длиннее остальных. Но так как об этом будешь знать только ты, то перемещение пройдёт успешно.

— Это я понял, — отмахнулся Хастур, — а делать-то что? Вот взять книгу, и?

Кроули взглянул на Хастура поверх своих дурацких очков:

— Хастур, по-моему, ты зря читал эту книгу.

— В смысле?

— Ты теперь как будто ждёшь, что чуду можно научиться. Вообще не думай! Как ты до этого чудесил? Вот всё точно так же, ничего нового.

Хастуру даже стало немного неловко за свой вопрос. Действительно, чего это он? Всегда же просто хотел, и у него всё получалось.

— А зачем ты тогда столько писал?

— В общем-то, я просто отчитался за передачу Антихриста, — нагло усмехнулся Кроули. — И в конце, кстати, ордер на возвращение материальных активов.

— Чего?!

— Корзину я вернул? — Кроули приподнял бровь. — То-то и оно! Распишись, что принял.

Хастур скрепя сердце расписался в ордере, составленном совсем не по форме «379-ма», и отпустил Кроули, у которого оказалось слишком много неотложных дел на Земле. Можно было, конечно, поподробнее расспросить об этих делах, но сейчас перед Хастуром стояла совершенно другая задача. Он взял две бутылки односолодового виски и, спрятав одну из них в кармане плаща, поспешил на поиски пришельцев. Свой кабинет он запер тщательнее обыкновенного.

Блэк со Снейпом обнаружились в одном из тупиковых коридоров: они сидели на поломанных ящиках и о чём-то горячо спорили. Судя по рассечённой губе Блэка и слегка заплывшему глазу Снейпа, аргументы у них были примерно равными. Хастур не спешил выдавать своё присутствие, решив сначала послушать.

— Зачем нам возвращаться? — Снейп разминал пальцы рук, не замечая сбитых в кровь костяшек. — Кому мы там нужны?

— Гарри! Не сомневаюсь, что он обрадуется даже тебе.

— С чего бы это?

— Ты забыл, как он назвал сына?!

— У него всегда были проблемы с рациональным мышлением.

— И тем не менее!

— Блэк, но ты же взрослый человек, — снова попытался Снейп. — Ты же должен понимать, что будет куча проблем. Нам надо будет где-то жить, что-то есть...

— С кем-то спать, — Блэк довольно подмигнул. — А где этих проблем нет? Вот, только между нами, я подозреваю, что Хастур не слишком-то нам тут рад.

Какая проницательность! Просто тонкое жизненное наблюдение. Хастур едва не выдал своё присутствие заверением, что всё так и есть. Вообще не рад!

— Но здесь же есть какие-то круги... ты сам говорил.

— Да там такая скука! Я спрашивал у Эриков. Холодно, темно, наказания дурацкие... и это ещё если повезёт.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Что мы туда ещё хрен попадём. Так и будем болтаться по этим коридорам. Вдвоём. Вечность. И здесь даже стены лизать нельзя. Видел плакаты?

— Я так и знал, что твои интересы довольно специфичны.

Блэк хлопнул себя по коленям и подскочил, принимаясь кружить по коридору вокруг Снейпа:

— Это потому, что я предложил тебе переспать?

— И поэтому тоже! Это ж надо такое придумать...

— Да будет тебе, Снейп! — Блэк резко остановился, нависая над ним. — Так бы и согрелись, и отвлеклись, и почувствовали себя живыми. Одни плюсы!

Хастур, как и Снейп, не сильно понимал выверты логики Блэка, но радовался хотя бы тому, что тот не только хотел вернуться, а ещё и склонял к этому не в меру логичного подельника.

— Мне не холодно, — пробурчал Снейп.

— Ну да, ну да! А зубами отчего стучал? Или это от «тонкой душевной организации», когда прочитал про себя в книжке?

— Иди ты!

— Неубедительно! Сам посуди, Снейп, нам здесь делать нечего, зато если вернёмся... и, кстати, я могу вернуться один, а ты останешься...

— Не вижу в этом проблемы.

Хастур вздрогнул, потому что лично он видел. Огромную такую проблему неучтённой и неустроенной души, за которую пришлось бы отчитаться лично ему, и ничем хорошим это бы точно не закончилось.

— Ну, конечно, не видишь... потому что ты никогда ничего не замечаешь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — взвился Снейп.

Блэк, глумливо улыбаясь, уселся на свой ящик и поцокал языком:

— А ты видел, как на тебя смотрел Хастур?

Чего?! От подобной клеветы Хастур едва не перестал таиться.

— И как же? — Снейп презрительно скривил губы.

— Он тебя вожделел! — Блэк торжествующе поднял палец. — Он, конечно, тот ещё извращенец, но в этом вопросе я его понимаю.

— Блэк!

— Да что сразу «Блэк»? По ходу, он тебе тоже понравился, и ты уже размечтался подставить ему зад... или ты привык наоборот? Согласен, у него аппетитная жопа. Но я-то лучше и тоже могу.

Хастур откупорил бутылку и сделал несколько глотков, чтобы успокоиться. От Блэка надо было срочно избавляться.

— Блэк!

— Ну ладно, — Блэк примирительно поднял ладони. — Не хочешь возвращаться, значит, остаёмся. У нас впереди вечность, и я даже не сомневаюсь, что со временем ты согласишься на всё! И Хастура возьмём третьим, если он тебе зачем-то нужен.

С этим балаганом пора было заканчивать! Хастур был готов обвалить потолок в тупичке, чтобы оставить неугомонную парочку наедине. Навечно, как и хотели. И он бы так и сделал, если бы не опасался окончательно испортить канализацию, трубы которой проходили над ними. Чини потом, будто проблем не хватает. Однако слова Блэка произвели на Снейпа обратный эффект.

— А вот хрен тебе, понял?!

— Нет! — помотал головой Блэк.

— Уж лучше я вернусь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы сказать Поттеру, как тот сильно ошибся, давая ребёнку такое дурацкое имя. И никакой вечности, понял?

— Почему нет? Понял.

Хастур сильно опасался, что они могут передумать — особенно Снейп! — поэтому быстро отошёл подальше и, перестав таиться, поспешил к сверлящей друг друга взглядами парочке.

— Где книга? — с ходу спросил он.

Оказалось, что Снейп на этой книге сидел, однако он так безропотно её отдал, что заслужил некоторое поощрение:

— Пойдёшь вторым, — решил Хастур.

— Ты понял, как нас вернуть обратно? — подскочил Блэк.

— Это было несложно, — Хастур самодовольно хмыкнул. — Главное, выбрать момент, в который ваше появление ни на что не повлияет.

— Пф-ф! Да это как два пальца! — Блэк презрительно прищурился. — Засовываешь в самый конец, и уже никто ни на что не влияет.

— Тебе бы только засовывать, — проворчал Снейп.

— Ну, давай поспорим. Скажи, что это не так. Ну же!

Слушать их споры, даже такие задорные, Хастур не собирался:

— В общем, так. Я начну читать эпилог, а вы пойдёте к себе.

— Куда? — опешил Блэк, оглядываясь.

— Да хотя бы в эту стену. Откроется проход, и вы наконец-то уйдёте. Всё просто.

— Настолько просто?!

— А чего мудрить? Раз! — и вы на месте.

Хастур опасался, что они начнут спорить или — что ещё хуже! — откажутся, но Блэк в очередной раз удивил. Он отряхнулся и засунул руки в карманы с таким видом, будто то и дело проходил сквозь стены. Хотя... в этой их книжке они вообще творили какую-то дичь, размахивая палочками.

— Куда идти? — Блэк отвернулся от Хастура и подмигнул Снейпу. — Вот видишь, Снейп, я же говорил, мы здесь не задержимся. Так что ещё жалеть будешь, что не успели.

— Я вообще не собирался с тобой ничем заниматься. Даже в Аду!

— Но сейчас-то ты пересмотрел свои взгляды? — Блэк поиграл бровями.

— Шут!

Хоть Снейп и кипел от злости, его отказ показался Хастуру неубедительным. Да и отказ ли это был? Впрочем, какая разница!

— Не отвлекайтесь! — прикрикнул на них Хастур, прежде чем начал чтение.

Блэк пружинящей походкой направился к стене — та уже словно подёрнулось дымкой, за которой постепенно проступали очертания вокзала. Картинка становилась всё чётче, и вот уже стена стала казаться тончайшей завесой между мирами.

«Шрам не болел уже девятнадцать лет. Все было хорошо», — прочитал Хастур и, оторвав взгляд от страниц, уставился на замершего в неестественной позе мужчину по ту сторону завесы. Похоже, он тоже что-то видел, и это видение вызывало у него плохие эмоции. Иначе с чего бы его глаза наполнились слезами? Он, словно не веря, протянул руку, пытаясь ухватить воздух, и, побледнев, прошептал:

— Сириус? Профессор?!

— А кого ты ещё ждал, Гарри? 

Блэк, недолго думая, шагнул ему навстречу, но, пока Снейп не последовал за ним, Хастур не шелохнулся, опасаясь спугнуть. Уф! Перешли! И теперь это была уже проблема их Гарри.

— Мы не попрощались, — вспомнил Снейп, оглядываясь.

— И чёрт с тобой! — обрадовался Хастур, захлопывая книгу.

Перрон словно затягивало туманом, который постепенно превращался в крепкую и очень надёжную стену Преисподней. Хастур приложился к горлышку и отсалютовал почерневшим от времени камням бутылкой, радуясь, что так и не пришлось делиться выпивкой. Вообще, если разобраться, всё закончилось к большой выгоде Хастура: тут тебе и целая корзина отличного виски, и премия, и книга, которую можно было перечитывать вечность. Особенно Хастуру нравились в ней последние строчки, к которым приложил руку лично он, отчего чувствовал себя настоящим творцом, пусть это и противоречило Великому плану. Но это была уже совсем другая история.


End file.
